Nico
Nico is 'The Day Dreamer '''of the group. Biography Nico has always been a dreamer. Ever since he was little, he wondered what was at the end of the rainbow, what is at the end of space, is there another dimension? Stuff like that. Because of his constant dreaming, he doesn't get the best of grades. It's actually unfortunate, he's very smart when he's in his right mind. He is also the author of a best seller, ''The Life of a Dreamer. When signing up for Total Drama Craziness, he thought he was doing a History test. Guess he'll have a rude awaking won't he? Time on TDC Chapter One: Nico arrvied and clicked with Liz. He did everything with her from then on. Chapter Two: Nico was the last one standing for his team in the volleyball challenge. Because he lost for the Raccoons, he was almost voted out if it weren't for Liz. Chapter Three: Nico was in a handstanding contest with Liz. He won by spacing out. In the challenge, he tried to protect the flag but failed. He was safe though. Chapter Four: Nico got in a HUGE fight with Zev. He was fast in the challenge, even though he lost. He was safe. Chapter Five: In the challenge, Nico was one of the first ones out. He was safe, though. Chapter Six: In the challenge, Nico ate the horse leg by spacing out. When Shane said that Liz was his girlfriend, he said she wasn't but nobody bought it. His team lost and Zev was finally eliminated. Chapter Seven: In the challenge, Nico was terrified of the airplane, Liz comforted him and they completed it. They found out it was a prop and they both got angry. His team won. Chapter Eight: In the challenge, Nico went FAST. He won the challenge for his team. Chapter Nine: In the challenge, Nico threw his banana out on the track. Because of the banana, Jaquenette lost control and the Raccoons won due to the banana. Chapter Ten: Nico asked Liz to be his girl friend and she accepted. In the challenge, they were the last ones standing so they won the challenge for their team. Since Valeria's evacuation, none of the Squirrels were eliminated. Chapter Eleven: Nico tried to calm Elias down. In the challenge, his team won because India grabbed a duplicate item. Chapter Twelve: Nico was thrown out of his cabin by Elias and Nico yelled at Suzy. In the challenge, Nico was an early out. Suzy won the challenge for his team and he and Kaori forgave Suzy. When it was revealed that Valeria came back to the game a said that she was alright, everyone got mad at Shane. Nico did, however, make it to the merge. Chapter Thirteen: Nico gatherd his stuff and went to the immunity challenge. Nico and Liz didn't do very well. But they were safe. Chapter Fourteen: Nico and Elias were playing football, they accidentally hit Kaori in the face and she ran off somewhere. In the challenge, Nico did fairly well but still lost. He was safe, though. Chapter Fiveteen: Nico did horrible in the challenge. But he was still safe. Chapter Sixteen: Nico did very well in the challenge, however, he still lost. Nico was safe, though. Chapter Seventeen: Nico and Liz talked but Mitchie over heard them and told Valeria about the plan. In the challenge, he didn't do very well. he lost and he and Liz were voted out. They revealed that what Mitchie said was true. Audition Tape Nico is shown at home drawing. A voice says, "Nico, you ready?" When Nico gives no response, the voice is heard again, "Well, this is my brother, Nico. I'm Lee, his younger bro. I'm a huge fan, but I don't require the age limits. Anyway, Nico should be picked because he'll do alright! Plase pick him. PLEASE!" Lee says. The tape ends there. Trivia *His personality is based off the author. *He is the last character I drew and uploaded. *Ironically, Zev saved Nico and they are worst enemies. *Nico and Liz's relationship was the second one to form. Category:Total Drama Craziness